1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data wireless transmission and data process techniques, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for wirelessly transmitting display signals, and a display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, communication is increasing in frequency and information amount. With the development of the electronic technology and material industry, various electronic data processing systems are used, and thus various display equipments and devices are widely and frequently used inevitably.
Recently, display devices have become a key part of usual life. The display devices are basically classified into: Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays, which are the main display sections of desktop computers; flat panel displays including Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and plasma displays, which are displays widely applied in various fields, such as computers and home appliances; large screen display devices including Digital Lighting Processor (DLP) large projectors and television walls, which are preferably used in public.
As the display devices, they have a common characteristic that the input display data is of large amount and requires large bandwidth, which is also the key reason why most recently used display devices transmit their signals with cables.
However, there are disadvantages to connect the display devices by cable. For example, a desktop computer has to connect to the CRT display via a cable, and thus the distance is limited by the cable. Therefore, the mobility of the computer is also limited. Further, the display device is a specific device in a one-to-one correspondence. If some host devices share one flat panel display, plugging and drawing connections are frequently performed. More importantly, these host devices can not simultaneously display their respective contents on one display device having a large screen. Presently, the size of the display screen is increasing, and there is a demand and intend to use one display device by a plurality of host users, which is also a key technical problem.
For this reason, it is desired to wirelessly transmit signals to the display devices so as to overcome the limitations of the cables. In prior art, there is a method for wirelessly transmitting display signals, which comprises the step of: performing a deep compression (loss compression) on images by a host device to obtain compressed displaying signals; transmitting the compressed displaying signals to the display device by using IEEE 802.11a/b wireless transmission techniques; after receiving the compressed displaying signals wirelessly, the performing decompression to the compressed displaying signals by the display device to restore array image; and outputting and displaying the restored array image according to the requirements of the interface signal of the display device. However, the conventional method has following drawbacks. Since the wireless transmission techniques (IEEE 802.11a/b) can not solve the problem of data stream with high data rate for the display device well, the deep and loss compression is employed, which makes the displayed image not as good as the original image and can not be synchronized. In addition, since only the design manner of compression and decompression can be used, the cost can not be readily controlled, and it is also difficult to make a design in which a plurality of host devices simultaneously display their respective contents on one display device.
In view of above described problems, there is a need for providing a novel display signal transmitting mechanism to solve these problems.